Knife
The knife is a weapon featured in both Call of Robloxia 5 and Phantom Forces. Knives were known to have been invented a long time ago, and are very useful tools- and not just the kitchen knife. Call of Robloxia 5: Roblox at War The knife is a hand-held melee weapon that can be activated using the 'F' key. It works like all Call of Duty knifes, so they one-hit if you can hit the player, though with how Roblox is and the mechanics of the knife and how its programmed, it is much harder to use. There is also the replacement for the knife, the Bayonet, which sacrifices speed for range, making it slightly easier to kill the enemy in front of you. Strategies Offensive * If you run out of ammunition on both Primary and Secondary weapons, you can either toss a grenade at your foes or knife. More often than not, unless you're using Sticky Grenades or Molotovs, knifing is a much more viable option. * If you're solely going to knife (without a bayonet), it is recommended that you use Juggernaut as a perk. This gives you more time to reach your foe and kill them before they riddle you with bullets. * You should also either A) run around with a Pistol with Extreme Conditioning, or B) use any other weapon along with Dead Silence. The former is recommended; however, using Dead Silence isn't too shabby of an option if you decide in the middle of combat that you don't want to knife anymore. Defensive * Backpedal from your foe and shoot at them while ADSing. Backpedaling will give you more time to react to your attacker, and ADSing will help you hit more shots. * Knife your assailant back! This can put them off at times, and can save your life. * Toss a Sticky Grenade or Molotov at your foe. If it impacts them, you will guaranteed get a kill. * Suicidally overcook a grenade other than the two mentioned before. If you die your enemy goes down with you. Phantom Forces The knife makes another appearance in Phantom Forces; however, it has undergone a few changes from Call of Robloxia. The first major change is that the knife can actually be pulled out by holding down F or pressing 3; this allows players with heavy weapons (i.e. the M60) to move faster than they would with their Primary weapon. Another change is that pulling the knife out takes much longer than the knife in CoR 5, which means you can get killed even if you press F fast enough. Also, even if the knife is equipped fast enough, it only does about 50 damage per hit unless stabbing your foe in the back, which means it will not instantly kill a healthy opponent engaging you. On the bright side, the knife can be spammed when fully equipped, making follow-up knifes very painless to do versus having to painstakingly wait a split second after knifing before being able to do anything else; also, you do not show up on the minimap when knifing. Strategies For the most part, the strategies from Call of Robloxia have been carried over to Phantom Forces. However, with the new ability to equip the knife, you have a bit more leeway... Offensive * Generally try to steer clear of popular hallways. If you know there's going to be Assault Rifles in that one room, go past it instead of charging in to get fed a magazine of lead. * If you spot a Sniper, flank them and stab them from the back. If you backstab them it's an OHKO PLUS an extra 50 points for a "Backstab" bonus. * If you think you can take a lone straggler on with your knife, go for it! As long as you don't get spotted, you won't appear on the radar when you knife, which means you can get behind your victim and stab them like you're a serial killer. Defensive * Watch your back. If the knifer gets behind you, it's game over, sorry bud, better luck next time. * Being charged by a knifer? Backpedal like in Call of Robloxia, and pull out an automatic (or semiauto if you have a Sniper Rifle). Then shoot him up! * If all else fails, RUN LIKE THE DICKENS. If they can't reach you they can't knife you!